Antique Circles
Antique Circles is a Nine Circles demon created by AncientAnubis. Like most of Anubis' levels, it has a sort of ancient description, design and colouring, hence his username. This level is insanely difficult and players tend to call this an insane demon. Description Antique Circles is a Nine Circles style level and is coloured in a sort of dark amber scheme. The level is extremely difficult for its type, and features a somewhat unique take on the Nine Circles style. The wave is easily the most difficult, featuring very tight spaces, many gravity and size changing portals, and speed changers that show up quite a bit in the second half of the wave. It is also one of the few Nine Circles levels to separate its wave into two parts, with a UFO breaking them into two different segments. Gameplay The level starts off as a somewhat complicated cube part with some hard to do timings, mixed with a large amount of gears, spikes, jump rings and gravity portals to confuse the player. This then transitions to a ship of moderate difficulty, as the player is required to fit through some fairly tight spaces that can only be accomplished with the right timing, with some jump rings and jump pads. This then transitions to a mini ball that is similar to the ones in most demons. It has jump rings, many spikes and gravity portals, and is mostly just memorization. After, it turns into a fairly short and simple near-auto cube, from which the level quickly picks up difficulty as the beat drops and heads into the Nine Circles wave. The first half of the wave is made difficult by a very large abundance of gravity portals and size changers mixed in with some tight spacing and a few awkward timings. After the first leg of the wave, the player turns into a moderately difficult UFO that requires some rather spot-on timing with its jump rings and gravity portals. After this UFO, the level goes back to a wave. This wave is somewhat different from the first, and uses an abundance of tight spaces and speed changers to throw off the player. If the player makes it through this, they must pass one last segment of half speed cube in order to beat the level. The level ends with Anubis' name. User Coins The level has only one fairly simple to get user coin. It is located in the ball segment before the wave and can be seen hiding a blue jump ring the player must hit to go back to the regular path. Trivia * It is debate whether this or Crimson Clutter is the hardest Nine Circles level. Krazyman50 has personally stated that he does not think this is the hardest Nine Circles level. * AncientAnubis managed to verify this legitimately, despite its difficulty. * Jomax23 is the only player who is known to have legitimately beat this level on mobile. * In Anubis' verification video, he said that the level was actually nerfed after he beat it on stream. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels